1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to concrete block structures and methods, and concrete blocks and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to buildings, walls and other structures constructed of concrete blocks and having the appearance of a log structure; method of making such structures; concrete blocks having the appearance of log portions; methods of making and using such blocks; and apparatus and methods for making such structures and blocks. The invention is particularly useful for constructing a building such as a residential home or the like which is strong, decorative, efficient, long lasting, and economical to build and maintain.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various building structures, structural building elements, and building and manufacturing methods and apparatus, including those relating to concrete.
This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including but not limited to that they are not strong, decorative, efficient, long lasting, and economical to build and maintain, either individually or in combination.
For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.